narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seikyū
|image=Seikyuu.jpg |kanji=星球 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seikyuu |literal english=Star Orb |viz manga=Kitsune-bi |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |users=Kurama (Cherry), Tamamo |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Kurama has the ability to generate, what supposed to be, -based flames that can be used to perform and fulfil several purposes. It is often to be described and visualized as floating orbs that dwell around the fox or its , which is just one of the methods to use Seikyū. One of the other methods to use Seikyū is by summoning these flames close to the tips of all the nine tails of the fox or capable of expelling it from the mouth. The main ability of Seikyū is to be capable of draining the life-force, which the user can disable to function if it is required, or purposely focus the manipulation on that, allowing the user to absorb it. Other abilities of Seikyū are to perform grandiose illusions or hypnosis, travelling, changing into or becoming the flames. Abilities Passive Abilities Draining Life-Force: One of the passive abilities and considered to be the main function of Seikyū. Utilizing the spiritualized flames the user can drain the life-force of the opponent which can deliberate them from their stamina and strength; essentially it will lead to be consumed of life. The flame of Seikyū does this by ‘physically’ touching the being or faze through them. During hypnosis it is assumed that the flame of Seikyū can possibly slowly drain the life-force of the opponent until they become unconscious or worse. Indoctrination: It allows Kurama or the jinchūriki to perform enhanced illusions or hypnotisms that perform this art, if Seikyū is active on that time. In Tamamo’s case her illusionary craft is enhanced grandiosely through this. It seems that “indoctrination” also has the active ability to provide potential allies to enhance this craft. This can be done by lending out Seikyū to the ally, but at the cost of using more chakra than usual. If the user doesn’t disable draining life-force the lender will also be affected by this. More to come Active Abilities Neglecting Nature: A derived ability of ‘Draining Life-Force’ is that Seikyū is capable of neglecting nature-based techniques. While it doesn’t make the user immune to the five basic natures, it does reduce the effectiveness if the user can drain the element’s life-force before it can make impact upon them. Peregrination Form: Eluding Fox: * Ghost Attack: Flames: * Ghost Flame: * Burning Core: Absorb Life-Force: * Fuelling the Fox: List of Neglecting Nature Trivia * While Kurama or any of its previous (such as ) has not been seen to use the , it is assumed that the ability developed after the . Yet, Kurama only utilized it after obtaining a vessel to be in its possession. Through this it can be presumed that Kurama “awakened” its ability after absorbing the soul and take complete control over the vessel, essentially becoming the first tailed beast to truly have a human body. * There has been an assumption that Seikyū is composed of the and heavily influenced by Kurama’s yin. However, Kurama has never truthfully exploited the composition of its ability. * Seikyū meaning “Star Orb” is an alternative name for Fox-Fire or Kitsune-bi. Category:Tailed Beast Skill